blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Biography
The Biography is a section in Blitz Brigade where the player can see all stories and facts of the two characters of each class. It was implemented in the Demolisher Update and was a button next to the play-menu button. It was moved to the shop in the Engineer Update, together with the new Menu skin. It can now be found by selecting a class and then pressing the i at the top of the character's icon. Allies: Stories and Facts Duncan McCracken Duncan McCracken's ancestry weighed heavy on his shoulders. While on one shoulder sat a multitude of proud Scottish soldiers, on the other slouched a multitude of befuddled Scottish drunks. Joining the Scots Guards at the ripe age of 12, McCracken followed in his military forefather's footsteps eventually becoming an officer in the British commandos. In the aftermath of the war, however, the lure of the bottle took charge and McCracken decided to replace the military with the distillery in 1948, his wife Caroline reported him missing -- Detailing suspicious behavior in the run up to his disappearance. McCracken remains still missing to this day. Bryan "Butch" Johnson Weighing in at 24 pounds, 8 ounces, Bryan "Butch" Johnson broke his first record at birth. The heaviest baby in the world continued to break records with each passing year -- wrestling his first bull at 6, winning the Texas steak-eating championship aged 11, and becoming the youngest recruit to the US Army at 14. When a medical research program approached the 36th Infantry Division, Johnson volunteered to take part in a top-secret experiment. Six months later, his parents received a notification of his death. His body was never recovered. Benjamin Taylor A born-and-bred cockney, Benjamin Taylor progressed from dissecting worms in his mother's parlor to becoming a surgical prodigy at St. Bart's Hospital. In order to avoid conscription, Taylor feigned a psychological disorder; however, his revolutionary medical skills caught the military's attention. When his mother's life was threatened by a military mob, Taylor enlisted. He was whisked away to a research laboratory in Vichy, France -- never to step foot in his beloved London again. Francois Guillet Nicknamed "Le Petit Roi," Francois Guillet was infamous in Pre-War Paris -- for all the wrong reasons. The infamous pickpocket ran riot in French high society, focusing not on stealing jewelry or goods, but instead acquiring secrets and scandalous gossip. His blackmailing schemes made him the most wanted man in Paris. However, when war broke out, Guilet's racket was put to a halt. The stealth addict was betrayed by his best friend and was handed over to the aristocrats begging for his head. But after a daring stunt, Guillet escaped -- never to be seen again. Yegor Zimov Yegor Zimov was discovered wandering the Siberian Tundra when he was 17 years old. Initially considered feral, he was soon identified to be highly articulate and extremely capable with weaponry. Rumors of royalty were in rife surrounding the enigmatic Zimov, but the placid character refused to discuss his past. Enlisted in the soviet army in WW2, Zimov was known as the "Winter Ghost" -- Gaining the title of perhaps one of the greatest marksmen in the history of warfare. Once the war ended, Zimov vanished -- as suddenly and randomly as he had appeared. Karl Polzin As the son of a Russian banker growing up in Hamburg, Karl Polzin was an outcast in his fatherland, Germany. When he fled from his fatherland to his motherland, Russia, he was labelled a traitor. To funnel his frustrations, Polzin became fascinated with explosives. When war broke out, he used the military as an outlet and became the Soviet Army's main combat engineer. After a freak accident which killed 32 comrades, Polzin was officially declared a traitor. Reports state that he was killed by firing squad in 1943. Sybil Herrera Sybil Herrera and her twin brother Daniel were always smart, but their sibling rivalry pushed them to ridiculous heights. As kids they built legendary snow forts, trying to outdo each other. They turned every sport into their personal battlefield. And they even raced custom dragsters that could be heard from miles away. But when Daniel was drafted by the Allies to fight, the competition was over... Because he ran away. Rather than left her family be dishonored, Sybil posed as her brother and joined the marines in his place. Axis: Stories and Facts Albert Von Scharffenberger The only son of an affluent duke, General Albert Von Scharffenberger had a lavish upbringing which bordered on the ridiculous. Rather than indulging in his privileged life, he mastered everything from chess to ballroom dancing in attempt to please his father. Ultimately, he resorted to rising in the military ranks as a final attempt to earn his father's approval -- Which provided unsuccessful. Something snapped within VonSchraffenberger and the previously gentle character adopted a cold exterior. His callous nature struck fear in his men and when he went MIA in 1943, his supposed death was celebrated by friends and foes alike. Rolf Hartmann Germany had high hopes for Rolf Hartmann. The champion athlete was expected to win multiple gold medals in the 1936 Olympics. Shortly before the games began, he disappeared while rescuing his beloved sister, Elena, from a fire. She survived the blaze, but Hartmann's body was never recovered. Some claim that German Leaders enlisted the help of an unorthodox doctor to restore their prized champion to his former glory, but these rumors have never been proven. Aldo Arzt Aldo Arzt was one of the most famous physicians in Germany -- hailing himself as "the most sought after doctor in the country." His obsession with the occult and his unconventional experiments resulted in his arrest and subsequent imprisonment. Spandau prison was to be Arzt's home for the remainder of his life, although certain circles tell of a prince who called on his services after Arzt declared to have discovered the secret of everlasting life. Satoru Hokama As an elite member of the Black Ocean Society, Satoru Hokama was hand-picked at the age of six to join the infamous force. With extensive combat training and ancient meditation techniques, his skills bordered on the mystical. Enemies feared his name and many believed that he could disappear into thin air. After two of his brothers were killed during a dispute with the Tokyo's leading gang, Hokama became disillusioned with the society and retreated into the Japanese wilderness, where he is thought to have died in solitude. Fabio Bellini Fabio Bellini had it all: A promising job and an engagement to aria -- the most beautiful women in Tuscany. When aria died from influenza, Fabio's world crumbled. After a chance meeting with a travelling gypsy who babbled in the occult , he made a pact with the dark side to bring her back to life. Tricked by the sorceress, his eyes were plucked from his head, leaving just a flicker of hellfire in his empty sockets. Fabio still roams the hills of Tuscany searching for his love. But, of course, these are just fairy tales... Alberto Donati Alberto Donati roasted his first ant at the age of three. What developed from this experiment was an unusual fascination not only with inflicting pain, but with anything that went boom, whoop or whoosh. The fledging pyromaniac was handed over to the authorities after a failed attempt to burn down his school and thus his military career began. Given free rein to satisfy his desires, Donati's career flourished. The eccentric character went MIA in 1943 -- disappearing in an unusual blast that was never accounted for. Hilda Hertz Hilda Hertz is a German celebrity and scholar, widely hailed as "The Perfect Woman". At the start of the war, she was hired to be the face of the Axis recruitment campaigns. But she was so successful she quit after seeing how many men she'd drawn to their deaths. Saying only, "My mind alone can put an end to this nonsense," She set to work developing weapons and tools she hoped would bring swift victory to her side. Category:Blitz Brigade